This invention is generally related to the horizontal earth boring arts and, in particular, to a system for and method of efficiently achieving such earth boring.
One modern-day area in which horizontal earth boring has been required is in the drilling of smaller bores under roadways in order to pass water, sewer or electric lines from one side of the roadway to another.
Thus, if the earth beneath a roadway cannot be efficiently bored through, the roadway surface must be cut to lay a water, sewer or power line beneath it. Such operation is costly, time consuming, damaging to the roadway, and results in aggravating traffic back-ups for motorists.
Most prior art horizontal boring system have used an auger drill for the boring operation. The auger drilling systems are typically slow and often do not result in a straight-through hole being bored. For example, if the auger hits rock, it typically moves up or down thus slowing the process and resulting in a bore which is crooked.
Auger drilling systems also typically require a high horsepower drive system which is typically heavy, costly, and difficult to set up in locations beside a roadway for example.
Auger-type systems also typically require repeated withdrawal of the auger to remove debris accumulated during the boring process--thus slowing the drilling process and requiring more labor time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel horizontal boring system and method which utilizes a hammer or roller bit type drill in place of the auger drill.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a horizontal boring system in which the drill drive means is smaller and lighter weight for ease of set-up in such locations beside a roadway.
It is a still further object of the invention to demonstrate a novel horizontal boring method in which air is or may be continuously supplied to the bore being drilled to remove debris and thus enhance and speed the drilling process.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a horizontal boring system in which a control panel and heavier components such as a hydraulic fluid supply pump and an air compressor are located remotely from the drill moving means. Such results in a lighter and smaller drill moving means thus requiring less space and saving operation time.
It is a further object to set forth a combined air and hydraulic power boring system and method which achieves drilling efficiencies heretofore unknown in the art.
These and other objects and advantages of the present inveiton wil be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.